


An Unexpected Journey: Chapter 12 Preview "Winter Is The Fury"

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, F/M, Original Character(s), Sneak Preview, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: So, with everyone being so patient and kind, I have decided to give you a sneak peak and the next part to ANJ! These are the first 500 words of the next part and it only gets more intense from here. I am trying to finish up by 4th of July, but it may be uploaded the weekend after because Stranger Things season 3 comes out on the 4th and I really want to binge watch. Anyway, thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this sneak peak!





	An Unexpected Journey: Chapter 12 Preview "Winter Is The Fury"

**Author's Note:**

> So, with everyone being so patient and kind, I have decided to give you a sneak peak and the next part to ANJ! These are the first 500 words of the next part and it only gets more intense from here. I am trying to finish up by 4th of July, but it may be uploaded the weekend after because Stranger Things season 3 comes out on the 4th and I really want to binge watch. Anyway, thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this sneak peak!

Arya’s rage hazed her mind. Everything she was feeling; the happiness and joy, quickly vanished from her being the moment she read that letter. She hadn’t felt this kind of rage since her father was beheaded and she began reciting her list of people she would kill. Everyone on that list was now dead and Arya had the sudden urge to create a new list of the people that had decided to hurt her new family. The first name she would add would be Lord Swann. She would gut the man as soon as she saw him. She would take her needle and slice his open from chin to naval.

Arya had aimlessly wondered the keep. Her intention was to find her brothers but even that task proved difficult. She couldn’t erase the words that she had read. _Send help._ She should have trusted her feeling; should have let him come with her, then both Lyra and Gendry would be safe. She felt so stupid to think that those lords wouldn’t stage a coup. She couldn’t understand how they could. Lord Swann did not seem to have the numbers for a large coup, so other lords must have turned against them.

She couldn’t help the tears that fell from her face. She hadn’t cried in so long, and the action felt foreign on her face.

“Arya? Arya? Arya, can you hear me?” Dany had suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Dany? Where did you come from?” Her voice was so small.

“Arya, I have been calling your name for quite some time.” Dany had worry written all on her face.

“I was coming to tell you that Lyra had fallen asleep with the girls and to not worry about her tonight. Gendry would have loved to see her make new friends. Should we send a raven to him to ask him to join us?”

Arya could no longer keep in her emotions. Just the sound of his name ripped her heart into pieces. She burst into a visceral sob, collapsing into Dany’s arms. She felt the warm embrace surround her and hold her close.

“Arya, what happened?” Dany whispered into her ear.

“I-I need Jon.” She managed to say in between sobs.

Dany nodded and tired to lead Arya back to the small council room. It took longer than expected, considering Dany had to drag Arya back to the room. To their surprise, Jon and Bran were already waiting, with Tyrion by their side.

The scroll that had been sent to Arya was now in the hands of Jon, already worn from the constant fiddling it had endured.

“What is going on?” Dany asked after she had placed Arya on a seat beside Bran.

Arya hiccupped and wiped the snot dripping down her face, “It’s Gendry. A coup was staged, and he is being held captive along with other members of our house.”

Dany’s eyes shinned with concern and she turned to Jon. He nodded to confirm the devastating news.


End file.
